


De lo que Albus ignoró

by DinosaurioVolador



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Yaoi, corto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinosaurioVolador/pseuds/DinosaurioVolador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus siempre esta perdido en sus libros, encerrado en su burbuja. Demasiado, aislado y perdido como para mirarlo con atención. La verdad es que no lo vio ninguna de esas veces... "¿Cuanto has llegado a ignorar del mundo?" Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De lo que Albus ignoró

La primera vez que lo viste no lo hiciste con verdadera atención, por ello, tu primera impresión de él fue que era muy pálido y silencioso.

Por eso no te sorprendió que fuese sorteado a Ravenclaw.

Porque tu apenas lo habías mirado.

Esa es la razón que hizo que te perdieras, por tanto tiempo, el plata de sus ojos, que no lo descubrieras antes. Lo que hizo que no vieras su gentil sonrisa al dar una explicación, sus sonrojos imperceptibles al equivocarse, su ceño fruncido ante un enigma, su suspiros suplicantes de paciencia.

¿Podrías haberlos notado la primera vez si lo hubieses escudriñado con más detalle?

Hubiese sido lo mejor, te convences de ello; menos dolor para él, más gozo para ti

¿Por que tardaste tanto en percibir su verdadera esencia? Has llegado a la conclusión de que eres poco observador, que pasabas demasiado tiempo en tu burbuja, que en tu afán de alejarte de la fama de tu familia, acabaste por perderte detalles esenciales. Toda tu vida, hasta su llegada, fueron los libros; cientos de ellos, de tamaños y contenidos variados; pero realmente de poco significado para ti.

¿Cuanto dolor le hubieses ahorrado si no hubiese estado tan encerrado en ti mismo?

Sabes que mucho y, aunque lo comprendes, no puedes dejar de recriminarte por ello. Las personas, sobre todos los niños, pueden ser crueles.

¿Como ibas a imaginarte que él era así? ¿Que se volvería tan importante, tan esencial? De haberlo sabido antes hubieses procurado no quitarle los ojos de encima.

Y es que, Scorpius Malfoy, con su personalidad burlesca pero amable te atrapo por completo; aun por sobre los prejuicios de tu madre y tu tío, aun por sobre las quejas de James.

Aquel día en que,él alzo sus ojos llenos de lagrimas para contemplarte, lo supiste, fuiste consciente de que el iba salvar tu vida.

Scorpius Malfoy no era solo un chico pálido y silencioso, era un guerrero osado, que no dudaría en interponerse entre un avada y tu. Y tu, Albus, estas seguro que es así, porque tu tampoco lo dudarías ni por un segundo. No después de haber sujetado su cuerpo herido, no después de verlo llorar.

¿Cuantos años pasaron hasta que lo comprendiste? ¿Uno, dos, quizás? Procuras no sacar la cuenta, demasiada culpa para ti.

Demasiado tiempo perdido.

En realidad has llegado a la conclusión de que esa "primera vez" en la estación, no lo miraste, tampoco lo hicisiste en la ceremonia de selección y, mucho menos, cuando respondía preguntas en clase. La verdad es que no lo viste ninguna de esas veces; porque, de haberlo hecho lo hubieses notado, al instante, como si se tratase de un objeto brillante, del cual resulta imposible apartar los ojos.

"¿Cuanto has llegado a ignorar del mundo?" te pregunto un día tu prima, Rose. Esa vez no respondiste, procuraste darle poca importancia a su arrebato. Pero la verdad es que, hoy, al mirar la sonrisa cálida de Scorpius al explicarte aquel ejercicio de encantamientos, reconoces que llevaste mucho tiempo ignorando todo.

La verdad es que estuviste mucho tiempo ignorando todo tu mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy subiendo mis fics aqui :3  
> ¿Les gusto?  
> Espero que si, gracias por leer :)


End file.
